Nitrome Must Revenge 3 - Small Remains, Big Heroes
The World was once a Wasteland. Once it was our home. All our energies were spent on surviving.No happiness and only a little hope.Those were the emotions Austin and Justin had when they left the Wastelanders.They were searching for no particular reason only to pass time without handling the sad Truth. But their purpose changed when they found the smalls. The smalls were small creatures who were hiding all along. 'The New World had different Laws.They were not only Laws of Survival but they gave an Insight that there was something Grander and more Important than Survival.Something that Everyone needed.Something that most people forgot and only in special moments did they remember .Life was still there when they thought there was nothing. The New World Report: Surviving in the Wasteland was crucial to stay alive. We thought there was no Life left in the Wasteland .But I guess we were wrong.Me and Justin were travelling for months around the deserts and entered every old building covered in sand to get clues for our Existence. I thought I would never say this but I think we found a New World.It all started when me and Justin wandered in an old cabin that was made out of wood,Supisicious enough we were amazed who was the lunatic who was wasting important resources for fancy decorations,We know what we had to do,Sneak inside ,check if there are any life forms in the cabin and if not take as many useful things from there so we could survive longer, I entered the cabin alone and I asked Justin to be on the lookout if there is anyone dangerous who can harm us, I looked around I was shocked, There were two weird suits that were exactly our size with a note next to the suits that said:" Don't be shy you can wear those suits." Immediately I called Jusin in and asked him to help me wear the suit,I grabbed the helmet and put it on.It was extremely heavy and after we were finished wearing everything the ground collapsed and there was a big hole in front of us.I was speechless,I looked inside and so did he but before we knew we were pushed down. End Report by Austin Carter Continuation of Report : We fell inside,As closer to the ground that we got Austin began disappearing in front of my eyes.I don't know what happened I was scared and terrified by the sounds that I heard in the background."Austin"! I shouted.I thought to myself I can't loose a team mate.I tried to move in the air to go to the direction that I saw Austin disappear.I opened my eyes only now I understood that they were closed all the time during this scary experience.I was even closer to the bottom,I was confused.I saw Giant plants but there weren't trees and they weren't bushes,They were Giant flowers in the size of the Nitrome Towers, I landed on a yellow leaf and I was shocked from what was happening.I looked at the strange suit that I wore and I understood that I had shrunk,The suit was warming up and four pieces of metal came out of the back side of the heavy suit.I didn't have to be a genius to understand how to connect those pieces,They made a weapon.Like I connected the pieces there was a message on every part of the weapon and when the weapon was ready the words were: "Protect the smalls and you will be protected by us". End Report by Justin Bennet Report of the Smalls: I finally found Justin and I found something much bigger than what we expected to find, We were looking around endless amounts of resources and a place where there are colors and beauty in the enviroment,I looked up again.The hole we fell from disappeared as if it never existed and all that was left was this paradise.It looked like the cabin we were in before but from the windows you could see wet land A voice from a distance was heard with a strange tone that we haven't heard for years.A Happy Tone. "Hello and Welcome to our humble house,We are the Smalls,You two humans came earlier than we expected and I will tell the Truth I didn't think you will be the remains of the Wastelanders War". I will explain to you who we are, We are the Small survivors .We were the one's with the most Hope and our beliefs send us to here,We understood from the beginning that Survival is not the Whole Story and we rebuilt a New World from scratch.We managed to keep all the forgotten things that the other survivers left behind, You my friends are big heroes and so are we,We kept all the beautiful things that make Life worth Living.We kept the Music.We kept the Light and we kept our Creativity to build the New World." from the direction we heard the voice four creatures appeared.The One with the Cheerful voice introduced himself and the creatures that were near him: "I am brain This is Sporty,This is Skeleton and This is Warrior" Warrior waved from a distance and said with a deep but charming voice,'Austin and Justin you must think these are small remains but for us they are huge! Come after me and I will show outside. End Report by Austin Carter Austin and Justin Sporty Sporty is a cheerful tiny creature with tons of energy.Sporty has a sandwand that he uses to make hills and protect his house,He is a jumper and he also loves to jump from one sand hill to another. Skeleton Skeleton cannot die ,He is immortal.His weapon is a bone he found in the sand,He calls it the Bone Sword.Skeleton is a friendly creature and he is very positive.Eventhough he might appear as scary that is only a wrong impression. Warrior Warrior is a strong creature, He protects his friends and he is almost invincible.His weapon is a a hot turkey that can be useful in combat and also when he is hungry. He is tiny but he is stronger than humans. Brain Brain has no weapon besides his intelligence but when he uses it well it is very effective,He can outsmart anyone and that is something very important in combat. Gallery